


The Werewolf and Her Faun [DISCONTINUED]

by Scarlet_Was_Here



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone here is some sort of monster, F/F, F/M, I changed up the premise a bit, I need to stop hurting my babs, I wrote out this idea instead of sleeping, I'm trying, Might be planning on rewriting this, Someone stop me, That's the real question, This won't completely follow cannon, am I trying??, but since when did any story AU did?, discontinued, i dont know, i feel like this is all just written as sarcasm almost, maybe not permanently, monster au, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Was_Here/pseuds/Scarlet_Was_Here
Summary: Lapis Lazuli, a werewolf that has been having a struggle with her step-parents ever since she could remember, runs away hoping to hide away from her past. Although, her process was thwarted by the deadly human contraption--the bear trap.Peridot though, a small faun that likes to play medic, comes along and helps Lapis with more than just the werewolf's mangled leg. By completely helping piece her life together without even trying that hard.And Lapis, finding the faun incredibly different from the others, feels the need to protect her in anyway possible when tension falls over their kind.





	1. The Stupid Bear Trap That Changed Her Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



> Just to let you know quickly, Olive is Peridot's real name before she changed it. I just want to make sure you know just in case haha

This was all her fault. That was already clear enough. Because of her quick decision making without any regard for thinking things through, she was now stuck here. Injured. Cold. Alone. With no help in sight.

  
Lapis’ voice was long gone and she was left on the forest floor, whimpering and shaking like a leaf from winter's unforgiving cold winds. The moon's glow presented itself through small gaps in between the bent trees, deep in a somber prayer, with their naked branches bent down to nearly touch the ground. Everything was drenched in shadows, and while Lapis was a werewolf; a monster that was the taker of man itself. She was honestly scared of what could be out there. Hiding away in the dark, like she had planned to do when she charged out of her house and into the night.

  
She had left with nothing more than the clothes on her back and a hurricane of boiling rage that followed her close behind like an unwanted force. The anger burned her from the inside out and the smoke fueled her lungs to the point where she was choking on it. Her legs continued to pump in short burst of adrenaline, working its way until she was deep into the dead forest, the leaves crunching underneath her, giving off screaming echoes across the trees and onward to the man on the moon.

  
Her parents weren't fair. School wasn't fair. Nothing was ever fair in her life; nothing just couldn’t ever go her way. For once, in her sad pathetic fucking life she just wanted the gods to realize how troubled she was and at least lend her their pinkies. But, no! Instead she got the biggest middle finger of her life when her parents decided to disown her right on the spot. For so many stupid reasons that were completely out of her control. So, after a lot of back and forth (the end result being sobbed, “I hate you”) she left the house in pure unbridled rage. Planning to never return.

  
Irrational thinking like that is what landed her here and was now the thing that was going to get her killed. The bear trap, at least that’s what the young werewolf believed it to be, had completely mangled her right leg. The smell of copper reached her nose when she inhaled, and she had to fight back the urge to scream. She could feel the tickle of blood as it gushed out and she suddenly became aware of how sick this was actually making her. The sour taste of bile rose in her throat and she swallowed harshly, making an audible gulp.

  
_Alright, Lapis. Now that you remember how you got here, let’s just see how incredibly fucked you are_ , she thought dreadfully.

  
The werewolf lifted her face off the dirt that she was practically eating before and she twisted her head around, craning her neck. From what she could gather, the information was completely fuck all. There was absolutely nothing around to help her, and she knew she was losing more blood as every second ticked by. With one last burst of whatever was left inside, sweat coming down her body like bullets, she flipped herself over so now she was staring up at the stars. The dreadful demon of pain burned, crawling up and down her leg mercilessly. With nothing more to do other than choke on her own tears, she gave into the sounds of nature, wishing it could lull her to sleep like her mother once did. Lapis just wanted to sleep forever.  
And sooner or later, that wish may come true.

  
She closed her eyes and sighed, an odd wave of calmness washed over her and she suddenly didn’t feel as scared as she was. Her thoughts wrapped around her, and it became her own personal world; it was Lapis’ own personal bubble that her mom always said she had. Maybe death was her answer; her own sweet release from the real world. From her own vivid nightmare.

  
_Rustle rustle._

  
The sound of leaves crunching and leaves being moved popped that bubble quickly, and she shuddered. What could that possibly be? Fear locked itself around her gut, and it all felt so surreal. She held her breath and counted to ten. _Deep breaths, Lapis. It’s not real, it-_

  
The rustling became louder, and it was definitely closer.

  
Lapis gripped at her own hair and pulled frantically, her brain wasn’t working. _W_ _hy_ isn’t it working? She couldn’t quite grasp what was going on. It’s like her brain was trying to keep her out of the situation, trying to pull the wool over her eyes; keep her in the dark, like how she used to want it. Maybe she was actually a spectator, and she was just witnessing what her doom would look like. That would certainly be a sight for sore eyes.

  
It was almost comical in a sense, all of sudden now she was scared of death all because of some big bad noise. Her pointed ears twitched constantly, and she could tell that whoever, or whatever it was, was coming from the left side of her, and she twisted her head to catch who her killer might be.

  
A figure moved into the shadows, and Lapis could distinctly tell they were a faun. She caught details like how the figure’s lower half sported goat legs, and pointed furry ears came out of the side of their head, and a long tail that continuously swished nervously. It was almost like this stranger was more anxious to see Lapis, rather than the other way around. I mean, the person wasn’t the one who was trapped in a bear trap now were they?

  
“H-hello? Are you alright?” The figure spoke in a whisper, but Lapis was still surprised to hear anyone other than herself speak. Her voice was nasally and it should have given off the impression of being annoying, but the werewolf found it oddly endearing and soothing. And she definitely needed something to soothe her right now.

  
The forest that was so hushed before, silently came way with more of Mother Nature’s noises, as though this faun cranked up the volume just by appearing. She wondered if the owls with their constantly questioning whos and all the frogs with their lively croaks have been waiting for this moment, and now that her, low and behold, “savior” has come out to save the damsel in distress, they cheered to let out their approval. Lapis briefly wondered in her pain distracted brain whether animals watched humans as their own entertainment. Kind of how humans do the same to them. ‘Cause you know--Animal Planet is pretty great.

  
The only thing that set the whole plot off was the fact that the damsel was indeed not being saved from a dragon, but rather a fucking inconvenient bear trap, and rather than your typical pretty fair haired princess, Lapis was a seventeen year old werewolf, that definitely needed to shave and most certainly would not let her hair grow out long; and refused to let her hair go back to being a dull brown. Rather, she would like to keep the dark blue she dyed it. Thank you very much.

  
And let’s not forget about her so called “Prince Charming.” The faun stepped out to where the moon could catch them into its light, and Lapis was almost surprised to see the shock of blonde hair that made a definite contrast to their dark surroundings. Now she could at least see that the faun was a lady, so Lapis guessed now that would make her Princess Charming. She felt a small hopeful feeling replace that sinking fear in her gut, as the lady was honestly too small to be threatening, whether the werewolf was stuck in a bear trap or not. Although her fear only returned when her vision began to blur, the corners shading until they were fully gray and still continuing to grow darker.

  
Lapis attempted to choke out something, but with one last blink, her eyes didn’t open again, and neither did her mouth. Her body went limp, like a puppet without strings, and her world went dark.

 

Lapis awoke with a jolt, sitting upwards she found herself wrapped in thin white sheets. She felt sick and confused, and she placed her palm against her head feeling a sudden pang. Laying back down, she took deep breaths and was forced to listen to her heartbeat. Each beat reverberated back and forth harshly in her skull, and she pushed back the bile that was rising in her throat. Monster or not, headaches will forever bother her more than waking up in a unfamiliar place.

  
"Oh! You´re awake. That's good. I was honestly starting to worry." That voice was at least something she was familiar with, but where exactly had she heard it before? Lapis attempted to sit up, to help put a face to the voice, but a hand was placed on her shoulder and she was gently pushed back down. ¨Don't strain yourself. Just lay down while I check on your wound.

¨  
_Deep breaths, Lapis. Deep breaths_. The pounding in her head finally started to relent. Or at least was more tolerable. She opened her mouth and choked out an "Okay," her voice sounding hoarse and strangled. She felt as though there was hands wrapped around her neck, suffocating and drowning her, and swallowing was beginning to hurt more and more now that she was realizing how dehydrated she was. She caught a glance at the figure before the sound similar to clicking went over to the end of the bed and she found that it was a faun. The exact same faun that had rescued her in the forest. The same furry goat legs with dark hooves, equally fluffy pointed ears and she just managed to catch small pointed horns poking out of the mess of blonde hair. _Gods . . . what is her name?_

  
Lapis heard her say something, but couldn't quite catch it because the faun was bent down with her back facing her. "I´m sorry, but can you repeat that?"  
"I said, if this hurts please be patient with me. I'm going to have to remove your bandages," she reiterated gently She then straightened up and stated, "I'm going to leave the room really quickly as I need to grab my supplies. I'll be right back." The faun gingerly pushed the sheets away from her leg and Lapis heard the clicking of her hooves on the wood as she left the room.

  
'Bandages? Wound? What wound?' She shifted ever slightly and then a sudden shock of a burning pain was sent up and down her left leg. The pain triggered memories, and all of sudden she was back in the forest, dark trees surrounding her from all sides and the nausea came back full force like a punch in the gut. She could feel the phantom tickling of the blood and the strong coppery smell as it oozed its way out of her flesh. It was from that stupid fucking bear trap that practically mangled her leg with its cold metallic claws; pulling her down and onto the forest floor, causing such an agonizing pain. At the time, no matter how much she had squirmed and screamed for help she couldn't escape her fate. That was until this small faun came out of nowhere and offered her help. But then she had blacked out before she could even catch that many features of the women. Or least anything that would help distinguish her.

  
Bracing herself, Lapis shakingly pulled herself up and propped the pillows behind her. Breathing rattled her ribs painfully, she was honestly surprised how much this was beginning to take its toll on her. She must have hurt herself more than she thought. One thing that she could place for certain though was she was in some sort of infirmary and yet she knew this definitely wasn't a hospital. It seemed to be more makeshift, like someone trying to play doctor. There wasn't much here other than some mattresses that laid in two rows with five in each, with her placed in the back, but no one else was here. At least, other than that small faun and Lapis. The room was pretty spacious, although the ceiling hung pretty low. A window sat at the far side to her right and sunlight filtered in through the white curtains, lighting up a hunched tiny figure curled up into a ball by the corner. A dirty blanket was strewn on top, and their shape reminded the werewolf of an actual toy ball. Kind of like the ones she never had the chance to play with when she was younger. And Lapis jumped slightly, obviously having not seen them before.

  
Finding her voice, she croaked, "hello? Who are you?"

  
The figure didn't react. _Did they not hear me?_

  
She tried again, making sure she was loud and clear. "Hey! Who are you? How did you get here?"

  
The figure shifted, but otherwise didn't respond.

  
Huffing in an easy defeat (because the bluenette didn't want to try again for her poor throat), she crossed her arms waiting for the faun to come back. There wasn't anything in the room to entertain herself with now that she was fully conscious and aware of her situation. So Lapis found herself counting the wooden floorboards, then counting all the cracks in the wood on the ceiling, and then mindlessly picking at some scabs that crossed marks along her tan arms. At least now she was kind of doing something. 

  
Finally, the small lady had returned, the familiar sound of clicking of hooves got closer until she appeared at the doorway. Surprisingly, a feeling of ease settled across Lapis, and she allowed herself to relax just a bit. The women expertly balanced a tray in one hand and in the other a small lime green bag was tucked under her arm. The werewolf briefly wondered for a second how may times the blonde had to practice the graceful sway of her hips like that. As she crossed the room and over to Lapis, a huge waft of something from the tray sent her stomach rumbling viciously loud and she felt a rush of blood run to her cheeks in embarrassment when the faun glanced up and they locked eyes.

  
The faun turned away, and Lapis mimicked the action suddenly finding the wall incredibly interesting. Those eyes . . . Lapis felt a tight feeling in her chest, and yet she just couldn't find the words to describe it. The small lady was gorgeous, she could at least admit that in her stupor.

  
The blonde planted herself next to the mattress, placing the tray down and scattering out her medical supplies, which honestly wasn't a lot. It was just the basic essentials: bandages, rubbing alcohol and some antibiotics. There was no reason it should have taken her that long just to grab all this.

  
Then Lapis’ stomach did a somersault when the faun bent over her and gently placed the tray on her lap and she just barely brushed against her hand. The blonde felt unbelievably warm and soft and she just managed to catch her eyes. They were the greenest pair of eyes that she didn’t even believe could exist. They sparked and caught the light in its pupils, keeping it forever.

  
A panic thought rushed through her head. What am I supposed to say? Lapis thought, desperately clawing at her head for an idea. She wasn’t used to speaking to other monsters, let alone to someone that had practically saved her life.

  
Lapis was gratefully spared from having to fill the awkward space when the faun asked, "I actually never quite caught your name. What is it?"  
"Lapis--Lapis Lazuli. And you?" She felt oddly happy that she could finally place a name to her Princess Charming.

  
"My name is Olive! At your service!" Olive gave a mock salute, a cheeky grin spread across her face.

  
The werewolf gave a toothy grin in return, showing sharp canines, glinting like dangerous tiny knives. “It’s nice to officially meet you--Olive.” Lapis may be awful with socializing, but she knew damn well not to actually tell someone you didn’t like their name. It just didn’t suit someone like her though, so she couldn’t help wrinkling her nose like she tasted something foul.

  
“Is there a problem, Ms. Lazuli?” Olive asked. Dangerous blue and gentle green met, but Lapis looked away quickly, breaking that lock.

  
“I’m fine. I just uh . . .” the werewolf bit back a sarcastic response trying to find something else to say instead. _Don't be a prick_ , was Lapis' mindset now. “That person over there,” she began, pointing to the balled up figure, “who are they?”

  
Olive laughed and simply stated, “that’s Pumpkin!”

  
Am I supposed to know who that is?

  
Olive twisted her body and let out a shrill whistle that startled Lapis. An immediate response came, and the figure exploded out of the blanket to reveal a pumpkin. An actual pumpkin. Like an actual living fucking pumpkin. With stubby legs, an animated carved face, and a vine on top of its stem that acted as a tail; and holy shit, it wagged its stupid little green tail-like vine, and yipped when it saw their new guest. The pumpkin acts like a fucking dog as well.  
'This day is actually just getting better and better'. For once, Lapis wasn’t being sarcastic when she thought that.

  
“Come here! Come here, girl!” Olive cooed at the veggie. The living pumpkin (that was cleverly named Pumpkin) ran circles around the faun’s legs and Lapis took the moment to gaze at the lady while she was distracted, getting a clear image of her face in her memory. The freckles that peppered her cheeks almost became clearer as she let out a hearty laugh that sounded like tinkling little bells; her eyes crinkling; her glasses (that were definitely way too big on her) shook and nearly tumbled off. The faun’s skin was milky white, which was a huge contrast to her lower body that sported the nearly black fur of goat legs. Her blonde hair looked shiny, like it held the sun’s light in every single strand of hair, and, for some reason or another, Lapis wanted to run her hands through it. She just couldn’t help it. It was practically a primal instinct for her to feel fluffy things when she sees it. But, she knew that was weird, so she kept her claws in her lap. Maybe now (for once) her preschool teacher will be proud that she followed the "Keep your hands to yourself" rule!

Even if she was only listening to it as a 17 year old . . .

  
Lapis cleared her throat to try and get Olive’s attention, but instead got the attention of aforementioned pumpkin-dog. Pumpkin barked, and it settled its hollow eyes on Lapis, somehow managing to show joy through the endless void. It was probably the carved smile that helped show it was happy, as it stretched from (nonexistent) ear to ear.

  
“Uh, hello there?” The werewolf cautiously moved a hand forward to pet the slightly ribbed skin as though she was afraid to be burned and found Pumpkin was pleasantly warm. Maybe just like the faun, it held the sun inside of itself. Or at least in this case, a burning candle. “So . . . where did you find them?”  
“Oh, I didn't find her--a friend of mine made her come to life!” Olive sank back onto the floor, and sighed. “I’m usually really lonely around here, so it was really nice that he could do it.”

  
The feeling of concern wrapped its way around Lapis’ heart and she reached out to put a hand on Olive’s shoulder. “Well, I guess you could say you have me now right?”

  
The emeralds in her eyes shimmered for a moment, and then she flashed white teeth. “Yeah, I guess so, huh? Oh! You should probably eat before it gets cold.”

  
In all honesty, Lapis had completely forgotten about the tray in her lap. The contents on the tray wasn’t much: just a bowl of beef stew and a cup of water, but she still dug in, choking out her thanks in between mouthfuls.

  
Olive giggled and patted her on the back. “Thank me later, please. I just saved you from that trap out there. Don’t hurt yourself. Especially if you can help it.”

  
Lapis leaned back against the comfort of the pillows once she was done, and sighed happily. “Thanks again.”

  
The faun waved her hand, dismissing her gratitude. “It’s nothing much, Ms. Lazuli!”

  
“Y’know, you can call me Lapis right?” The werewolf found it interesting and somewhat comedic how the small lady tried to present herself by using the bluenette's last name. Like she had any reason to be former to someone in baggy sweatpants and an over sized black t-shirt. It was hard to say anything about if the lady was exactly proper in any sense of the word. She wore an over sized green sweater that desperately clung onto her small frame, and she certainly didn’t have the look of a nurse or doctor. But it was pretty cute so she wasn't going to complain.

  
“Lapis, aye? I do certainly love the way it rolls off my tongue,” she purred, and the bluenette became aware of a faint Greek accent behind her words. “Anyways, let me go ahead and take that off your hands,” the blonde scooped the tray up, the bowl rattling as she hopped up. “I’ll be right back!” And then she left again.

  
The werewolf squeaked when she felt a weight on her ribs, and found Pumpkin looking up at her with its empty eyes, trying to settle down. A seed-covered tongue lolled out of its carved smile, and Lapis was hit with the smell of pumpkin inners as it yawned. It wasn’t the worst smell, but her nose pinched and she bit back a pained groan out of her mouth.

  
The faun returned and cooed at the two, “aw, you guys are so cute together! You comfortable there, Lapis?”  
Lapis just simply nodded. She was still pretty sore, but the living veggie looked so happy, and the werewolf couldn’t take away that joy from them. The werewolf was obligated by dog law, that as soon as your canine got comfortable on you, you’re absolutely not allowed to disturb them under any circumstances, (and this law still rules even for living pumpkins).

  
“You mentioned before that you liked my name, right?” Lapis asked suddenly as the faun was bent over her leg, pulling on latex gloves, and then went to work unwrapping the dirtied bandages.

  
“Yeah, I did say that. Why do you ask?” Olive motioned for her to glance away, and the werewolf gratefully obliged. She couldn’t stand the thought of having to see how horrible this was going to look, as it would definitely leave another scar. Just another one to add to her collection of fucked up memories and washed away promises on her skin.

  
“I was just wondering if I could give my opinion on your name?” Lapis watched the blonde in the corner of her eye, and could see her nodding her head for the bluenette to continue. “Well, if I may be completely honest--ow!” the werewolf howled when the faun touched her wound.

  
“So sorry! I’ll try to be more gentle. Here,” Olive reached over into her bag and handed Lapis a piece of cloth, “bite down on that, and save whatever you were going to say later. I’m sure it was important.” She winked at her, but then her freckled face went rigid and straight as she returned to essence the damage.

  
_Gods if you’re hearing me now, please spare me of the awaited pain._

 

After time had passed over the days, Peridot bounced back from her last check up, an astonished smile on her lips. “You're healing extremely well, Lapis! Maybe even better than some of my other patients!” she began to scribble something in a notebook. “And with that, I'd say you're finally free to go!”  
Olive, known as Peridot now, had actually agreed about not liking her name and decided to change it. Lapis suggested the small green gem, peridot, for a small pretty green-eyed faun (which, her freckled face turned the brightest red, and those said green eyes held stars in that quick moment. Lapis was not afraid to admit how adorable and precious she looked, and would fight anyone that disagreed). And over the course of deciding to change her name, Lapis also found out she was a better tiny mechanic than she was a tiny nurse.

  
The werewolf was only now just realizing just how much she used the word small to describe Peridot.

  
Small, tiny, teeny, miniature, little. She should expand her vocabulary more. Maybe use words like--bijou. That’s a good word right?

  
Lapis gave a half smile as only one side of her lips slipped up, because of the empty feeling in her chest that tagged the other side down. She had grown pretty close to the faun over the course of the two weeks she was here, and now she hated the idea of leaving. Even though she technically wasn't going far away.

  
Sensing the change in her friend's mood, Peridot put her hands on Lapis’ shoulders as she was pushing herself out of bed, and offered another brilliant smile. “Hey, don't worry. I'm sure they'll love you. They´re good people, y´know?” she reassured.

  
Peridot had some time ago convinced Lapis that it wasn't a good idea to return to her parents, since they were both equally neglectful and, “wouldn't care if their daughter had fallen into a wood chipper,” as Lapis had stated matter of fact. And when the werewolf described her home situation, the mechanic immediately took it as her responsibility to send her new friend to some other people she knew. Basically, a small group of monsters that had been abused, rejected; that had all bonded together to create, The Crystal Gems. A small support group that reached out to other rejects. Whether they were monsters or humans, it didn’t matter. They were all one big family at the end of the day. At least, that’s how they were described.

  
"Alright! Ready to go?" Peridot asked, glancing back towards Lapis to find her still struggling to fit her clothes in her backpack.

  
"Uh-define ready," the werewolf replied, attempting to put all her weight on her stuff, like then it would all just magically fit in.

  
The faun stood there for a moment, hoping the older girl would figure out why this wasn't working. But when she didn't, she ambled up to her and plopped herself next to Lapis. "Here, let me help you with that.” And automatically, she went to work pulling out everything from her bag and rearranging them. Folding clothes, placing hygienic body care items into smaller bags and then when it came to other more minuscule items; such as pencils, cards and the like, she placed those into the other compartments the bag had for intended use. She did it all in such record time, making it look like a form of art. It was kind of like watching professionals just doing what they did best. Artist, writers, dancers. Hell, even grocery store clerks deserve more credit than they get for being able to handle products swiftly and carefully; it was like a second nature for them . . . oh, and don’t forget about the unappreciated army that is the soccer moms. Those guys are a force all on their own.

  
After that was all said and done, both girls stood up and Lapis tested the weight of it, bouncing it up and down with an arm. Finding it suitable, she slung it over her back, smiling a sharp grin. “Thanks, Peri. This is much better now."

  
“No problem! I’m always here for anyone's service,” Peridot stated proudly, like no one else in the world could do what she does, and again, Lapis was reminded of how much a mom she was. “But, do you always just shove everything in your bag and just hope it fits?”

  
The older girl simply shrugged, not bothering to comment on that, and a frown tugged at the corner of her lips.

  
Feeling oddly guilty (although, it was certain she couldn't figure out why), Peridot brushed her shoulder against Lapis’. “So, are we ready to go?”

  
The werewolf’s pointed ears twitched for a moment, an anxious glint passed through her ocean eyes, almost looking murky for a second. “Are you sure your friends are going to like me? I mean, I just don’t want to intrude,” Lapis timidly mumbled, beginning to rub her hands together, as though she was trying to stay warm. It was an anxious habit Peridot had picked up on before.

  
The mechanic gave the other a quick hug. “You’ll be just fine,” Peridot gently reiterated. “They’re going to like you and I’m sure you’re going to like them.”  
Lapis bit her lip, trying to contain another grin. This faun held so much positive energy, that it spilled over and had gotten into Lapis, washing out all the bad in her. It was honestly impossible not to like Peridot.

  
“Now if I know my vocabulary right--ready means to be in a suitable state of an activity, action, or situation. In other words, fully prepared. Which,” Peridot beamed, “we are. Let’s go!”

  
Lapis grunted her approval and together, they left the cabin. She glanced back at the cozy little building that kept her warm and safe, and felt that same sinking feeling in her chest. At the moment, her heart was stuck in the quicksand of overwhelming emotions, and she couldn’t exactly pin down how to get out of it. This was also known as her everyday life in a sentence.

  
A bunch of barking snatched Lapis’ attention. Peridot’s living pumpkin bounded up to her and nipped at her ankles. It honestly felt like cardboard when the living plant managed to get its carved smile around the werewolf’s leg. It was a pretty poor attempt at showing any signs of being a threatening guard dog.

  
“Aw, I think Pumpkin’s going to miss you too,” Peridot cooed, picking up the living plant. She brought Pumpkin up to her face and planted a kiss on its carved out nose. “I’ll be back soon, okay? Hold down the fort while I’m gone.”

  
Pumpkin barked, and the vine on its stem wagged excitedly. Lapis was again mystified by how much a pumpkin could act like a typical dog. Then again, she certainly wasn’t complaining and never would.

  
The werewolf smirked, finding the faun and her living pumpkin absolutely adorable. She crossed her arms, thinking how lucky she was to have met Peridot. Her life had always been a train wreck without the train even starting. But as soon as Peridot came along, it felt like the sun shone just a little brighter and the days became clearer. With not a cloud in the sky, and Lapis feeling content and secure, the girls set off, the smaller of the two steading the other, making sure she didn’t fall flat on her face from her limp.

  
Walking (or more like hobbling in Lapis’ case) under the trees, she found her thoughts wandering back to when she was first stuck here, trying to run away from her past. Lapis must have thought she could leave the ghoulish little girl behind. It honestly would have been a miracle more than anything to think she could be someone new. Not worry about what her last name used to be, or anything of that sort.  
_Lapis Lazuli_.

  
It was a good name. Definitely better than Crystal Diamond. Just the mention of that name made Lapis' stomach lurch, and she had to force the vomit back. Why it caused this reaction? Probably because the image of a small girl with long brown hair would appear in her mind, and she had to shake away from her face. She refused to look back. Not anymore.

  
The faun patted her on the back, causing the bluenette to tumble out of her thoughts. “We’re here,” she states simply.

  
Lapis didn’t even realize where she was until Peridot had to point it out. The house’s wooden walls loomed above them, and yet it didn’t have the impression of being intimidating; but felt rather delightful and welcoming. A statue stood behind it, and the werewolf could only assume it was the figure of some sort of goddess, but Lapis certainly couldn’t find any resemblance to any Greek goddess she knew. The great stone figure held up four arms, opened widely, like wanting to hold the house in an embrace. Her expression was rigid with concrete and yet held a sad hidden story in the cracks of her face. Lapis briefly wondered how long this statue had been here, along with this house. It couldn’t have been too long though, considering it didn’t look like it was falling apart anytime soon. And as long as Lapis didn’t get the impression that some weirdo was going to gut her like a fish, then she could stay here, and find it somewhat suitable. Even without the comfort of her small faun.

  
“Welp, here it is. The Crystal Gems’ residence!” Peridot says, dropping a bag on the porch that the blonde went through the trouble of giving her even more essentials than she needed (no matter how much the werewolf had pleaded that she was fine and didn’t need anymore than she had). Which only, again, certified that Peridot was such an ironic mom.

  
“I’m going to miss you, Peri. It was great meeting you,” Lapis said. “Thanks again for everything you’ve done.” It’s been more than just great meeting her, but she wasn’t about to admit that. It would be actually hard to admit considering her heart was beating loudly like a consistently thumping drum in a marching band, and she worried that Peridot could hear it. But if she did, she didn’t let on.

  
“It’s been my pleasure, Lapis! And please don’t thank me. I’m just doing my job, y’know?” Peridot continues as she enclosing her thin arms around the other’s girls body. “If anything, let me thank you for keeping me company throughout the span of the two weeks we were together. Even though you kind of had to.”

  
_Together_. Lapis didn’t know what on the gods green earth made her heart quiver at the word, but she forced down the break of emotion in her voice with a newspaper so she could properly speak. “I-It was nothing, Peri. I’m glad I could be with you.” She wrapped her arms around Peridot in return, and enjoyed the blonde’s soft milky skin, and she definitely lingered more than she should have with their shared hug. The werewolf couldn't blame herself completely, as her nose latched onto the sweet smells that emitted from the mechanic. It was the smell of flowers, oil, with vanilla overlapping it all. It was definitely an odd combination, but Lapis wouldn’t have it any other way. It fit her well, as Peridot was somewhat of an oddball. Or more like the definition of it.

  
Once they pulled away, the chill of Winter crept back under Lapis’ jacket, and she only then became acutely aware of how thin Peridot’s clothes actually are. She stuffed her clawed hands in her pockets to stop from pulling Peridot back towards her and holding the blonde forever.  
“Well, I should get going. I put a slip of paper in your bag that has my number. So, text or call me when you’ve finally settled down.” The faun patted her on the shoulder again for like the tenth time that day. “See ya’, Lapis.” Peridot hopped off the porch and made her way back to the forest.  
Lapis waved at the faun, until Peridot was swallowed up by the undergrowth, and the werewolf couldn’t see her bright green sweater, or her colorful blonde locks anymore. Sighing through her nose, she craned her neck to look at the door, leading to her new and, hopefully, nicer life. The bluenette stared the door down, like a message was scrawled into the wood. But she wouldn’t be able to read it even if it was clear as day. Her mind was too cloudy for reading at the moment.

  
Taking the doorknob in her hand, she memorized the way the metal felt, and she took a long relief of fresh air. Maybe this was going to be the last time she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also here's the Tumblr blog for this story: https://thewerewolfandherfaun-lapidotau.tumblr.com/  
> Where you can ask the characters or I questions. Or whatever you want to send in.


	2. Aye, Peri! Lapis has a Phone on Her Side and it's Immediate Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is just introducing the Crystal Gems, conversation, and Lapis and Peridot texting each other.  
> The only other than to say is Lapis is horrible with spelling and gladly let's Peridot know and deal with it.

A gentle breeze blew Lapis into opening the door, and instead of a terrifying war lord chilling on their throne made of skulls as pits of fire, bursting with the horrific sounds of tormented souls, that was ready for someone’s face to “accidentally” fall in--the werewolf was met with three ladies: a nymph, a centaur, and another werewolf.

_Wait, hold on . . . another werewolf?_

Lapis paused at the doorway, taking her new situation in. Everything opened up to this one simple living room. A fireplace was built into the side to the bluenette’s left, a nice cozy fire crackling invitingly. “Please come in, Lapis,” the nymph speaks, beckoning for her to sit as well. “We don’t really want the cold air inside.”

The bluenette dumbly nods her head, and scurried across until she was sitting in an velvet padded armchair across from the three. In Lapis’ mind, this was like some really weird supernatural interview from how formal this felt. _Oh gods, Peridot please don’t tell me you set this up yourself._

“Let me just make sure, but your name is Lapis right?” The nymph suddenly asks.

Lapis nodded her head. “Uh yeah . . . how do you know that?”

“Olive--I mean,” the nymph clears her throat, “ _Peridot_ , called us beforehand about your arrival."

“She did?” Lapis asks, even though a part of her should have guessed that the faun was obviously going to do that.

“Yeah dude!” the other werewolf pipes up abruptly. “Apparently you got your leg fucked up by a bear trap! Am I right?” Lapis ears twitched and she almost hears mockery behind those vowels. Lapis scowled slightly, but definitely not as much as the nymph.

“Amethyst!” she bellows. “That’s very rude! Watch your language!”

The other werewolf, labeled as the quartz, amethyst, jumps to her own defense and she has the look like she was waiting for this. “Come on, P! How is that rude? I’m pointing out the facts. Plus, it’s a great way to start a conversation.”

From the moment Lapis set a foot into this household she was so sure this was a place of no nonsense. It would make sense after all: these people were treated like the dirt everyone walks over, and yet she was sorely mistaken. Here a nymph and a werewolf that must of handled many horrible things in their past were bickering like children over a stupid toy. Lapis was both equally amused and annoyed by the antics. Fighting the urge to let the hint of a smile show, she took the time to really look at these three. Especially the centaur who has been quiet in the corner this entire time Lapis has been here. The centaur stood idly near the fireplace, the glow illuminating her tall curved figure and the bottom of her lower half that sported a horse's body. With arms crossed over her chest, she looked ahead like she was carved out of stone as her entire body manner was stiff and stoic. Lapis was almost convinced she was an actual statue until the centaur moved a dark hand up to readjust her visor that hid any secret emotion in her eyes. And when the centaur moved forward her black curls stayed in perfect place. The bluenette tore her stare away when the centaur glanced at her (or more like it was assumed she glanced in Lapis’ direction). Lapis decided to take a look at the other werewolf and nymph and (thankfully) found they had shaped up and stopped arguing like an old married couple.

The nymph pulled back and ran long, nimble fingers through her short cropped lilac hair, allowing the locks to manage itself to a neater state. Actually, everything about the nymph was neat and tidy. The way she held herself in front of people was like it was thoroughly planned out and rehearsed, and now was the big show. With her hands tucked back into her lap, she cleared her throat. “Apologies for that, Lapis. That was completely inappropriate behavior and--”

“No, no,” Lapis interrupts, waving her clawed hands that were a definite contrast to the nymph’s perfect manicured nails. Lapis didn’t really want to hear anything about how the two were “acting inappropriate.” There was no fun in that for anyone involved.

“It’s no problem, miss . . .”

“Please,” the nymph smiled loosely, “just call me, Pearl.” The finally named nymph then gasped as though the biggest realization came to her. “I’ve completely forgotten to introduce my friends beside me.”

Before Pearl could get another word out, Amethyst jumped back into the one-sided conversation and shouted, “obviously, my name is Amethyst! You’ve heard it before and I know it.” She jabbed a thumb at the centaur next, “and that’s Garnet!” Garnet nodded in Lapis’ direction, and the bluenette mimicked the action in return. The dark skinned centaur was quiet and polite and Lapis appreciated it as Pearl’s shrill voice then cut into the air again and went into another round of scolding at Amethyst.

The other werewolf just sat there, amusement plastered on her face as she watched the nymph’s outburst. Now seeing it in front of Lapis, Amethyst was like the exact opposite of Pearl. Where the nymph was clean and well-kept, Amethyst was messy and untidy; where Pearl was tall and petite like the body of a dancer, Amethyst was short and somewhat chubby like the body of a couch potato. There was so many differences that it was hard to keep up. Pearl had clean cut bright hair, Amethyst hair was dark, choppy, and unkempt like it took a rough ride with a knife. Everything the other was, the other wasn’t. It was--to say the least--very interesting to watch.

Garnet, probably having enough even if she didn’t show it through her lips, got in between the two like a mother with her kids. “I think that’s enough,” the centaur finally speaks, a heavy Cockney accent coating her voice. “How about we go ahead and allow Lapis to see her new room?”

The aforementioned werewolf just watched the nymph and werewolf make their amends (even though there was a silent promise this was bound to happen again). The centaur helped Lapis limp up the stairs, going purposefully slow for the werewolf’s altered progress. Her hooves clacked against the wood softly as she led Lapis to the end of a hallway. Entering the room, the bluenette’s eyes immediately caught sight of the soft baby blue colored wallpaper, and the pointed rhythm of curvy ocean waves made Lapis genuinely smile like she was three again. “You guys were already announced of my arrival, right?” The werewolf asked, rehashing what she was already told so she could start a conversation. Setting her bags down onto the carpeted floor (of course blue as well. It was original like that).

“Yup. Peridot made sure to call us before you came so we could have some information on what you might like,” Garnet says, a pleasant turn up of her full lips, signaling she must be in a better mood. If that was if she was ever in a bad mood to begin with. “Of course Peridot also told us a lot about you.”

Lapis looked up at Garnet as she limped her way over to the bed tucked in the far corner, completely put on pause. “She talked about me? Was it good things? I mean--I just--”

The centaur held a hand up, such a simple motion that somehow held a lot of control and the bluenette blinked and shut her mouth, sparing her from blubbering. “Yes, she has told us plenty of good things about you. The only negative thing she mentioned was how incredibly stubborn you are.” Lapis feels her cheeks heat up a little in shame, but the smile that graced Garnet’s lips didn’t falter. “Which honestly means you’ll fit in perfectly around here.”

The blue werewolf found herself flashing teeth as she gave a small smile, and it stayed even as the centaur began leaving, calling out over her shoulder, “if you need any help just call one of us over. We’d be glad to lend you a hand.” Lapis fell back into a pillow and let out a puff of air. A dull throb came from her leg as she lazily dragged her bag up, placing it onto her stomach so she could blindly dig around. “Where is it?” She began muttering to herself. “Come on. It has to be--ha!” Lapis yanked the phone out with a look of pure and utter triumph. Clicking a button on the side, the screen lit up showing a plain picture of a sun setting behind a dark shadowy ocean. Lapis briefly related with the still image of the dark rolling waves as she flicked past the lock screen. Her finger flit to messages and already found Peridot had put her contact there. Tapping on the only contact listed she began texting. Almost the entire conversation like this:

**Lapis:** hey! i got settled down. Kind of…

**Peridot:** That’s great? What do mean by “kind of” though?

**Lapis:** well i havent rlly unpacked yet

**Peridot:** Do you need any help?

**Lapis:** nah i just going to rest rn

**Peridot:** What does “rn” mean?

**Lapis:** right now

**Peridot:** Oh! I totally knew that.

**Lapis:** suuure you did lol

**Peridot:** Whatever! I just don’t text much, okay?

Lapis saw the pop up of the speech bubble appear, signaling the faun was texting. Then it stopped for a minute, before appearing again.

**Peridot:** Actually, what does “lol” mean?

Lapis snorted and had to hold her mouth to stop from laughing too hard. Oh gods the blonde is absolutely adorable. Her fingers quickly flitted across the digital keyboard.

**Lapis:** Omg

**Lapis:** wait

**Lapis:** what do u think lol means?

**Peridot:** Lots of love? I don’t know. I’ve heard it before. If that counts for anything.

**Peridot:** Amethyst uses it a lot.

**Lapis:** OMFG

**Peridot:** What?

**Lapis:** ure such a mom!!! I knew it!1

**Peridot:** How did you even come to that conclusion?

**Lapis:** cuz u act like a mom!!

**Peridot:** I still don’t understand where your coming from. Where is your thought process?

**Peridot:** you’re*

**Lapis:** Serios tho

**Lapis:** ure a mom

**Lapis:** Omg

**Peridot:** I’m still incredibly confused. How?

**Lapis:** dont worry abot it

**Peridot:** about*

**Lapis:** dont you dare correct me madam

**Peridot:** Don’t*

**Peridot:** Start correcting your own things then.

**Lapis:** how about u start learning wat lol means

**Peridot:** Don’t start with me, Lazuli.

**Lapis:** gooooods u sound like such a moooom

**Peridot:** Jeez, Lapis. How about you go ahead and go to bed?

**Lapis:** i havent eat anything yet

**Peridot:** Do I have to come over there and feed you myself? Find Granite or someone.

**Peridot:** Garnet*

**Lapis:** lol granite

**Peridot:** Shut up. Now go eat.

**Lapis:** whatever u say mom

**Peridot:** Don’t call me that.

After much playful bantering back and forth, with the cruel mixture of a span of stupid and silly photos that came from Lapis’ end. Both opposing sides came to an agreement to log off for the time, and hopefully talk later. A definite round two for another one sided spam war. Lapis’ stomach growled for attention and she was reminded of why she ended the conversation with the faun in the first place. Groaning when her gut complained again, she shifted into a sitting position. Before the hungry teen could attempt to make her way out of the comfortable bed or even think of risking putting weight on her bad leg, Amethyst came in with a giddy bounce to her step, a bowl in hand, nearly spilling it on the blue carpet.

“Yo dude! I can’t cook for shit! So I made ya’ some cereal,” the other werewolf delivered with a cheeky grin. “Hope you don’t mind Lucky Charms.”

Lapis gratefully nodded her head and accepted the late breakfast as dinner. “Thanks, Amethyst. My ass certainly wasn’t going to be able to get up on its own.” Amethyst let out a full-bodied laugh and patted Lapis roughly on the back, nearly making the poor blue teen choke on the colorful marshmallows.

“You’re pretty alright. y’know that?” Amethyst mused.

“So I’ve been told anyways,” Lapis grunted, chomping through her dinner. A thought slowly snaked its way into Lapis’ brain and she remembered Peridot, and how the motherly acting faun would be scolding her for talking with her mouth open right now. And, gods, it was easily vivid to hear and see. The imagery made her smile as she chewed, stifling a giggle.

“I haven’t even cracked a joke yet. What’s so funny?” Amethyst asks, raising an eyebrow.

Lapis waved her hand as she swallowed. “Sorry, I was just thinking of Peridot,” she admits already feeling the affect of a blush creeping up her neck.

The brunette gives a low whistle and immediately sets into prodding the blue werewolf, searching for an answer. “Sooo, do you like her or something?”

The blush made its journey up to Lapis’ cheeks and she rubs her burning neck awkwardly. “Uh . . . what’s the right answer?”

“Oh! You totally like the nerd!” Amethyst crones.

Lapis looks away towards the window, watching as the sun began hiding away behind the tree tops, staying silent from the accustation. “Come on! There’s no need to be so embarrassed,” Amethyst continues, still prattling long after Lapis has tuned her out. Or more like tried.

“Alright, alright!” The poor werewolf groans, finally admitting her defeat . “I like Peridot! You can stop bothering me now.”

The other more fortunate werewolf in this situation doesn't stop though and continues going on and on, even throwing in a some crude gestures into this horrible teasing mix to create the perfect “embarrassing-your-friend-because-you-told-them-about-your-crush” cake. The bluenette shoves an angry spoonful of cereal into her mouth, the silverware accidentally clanking against her canines, and it only serves to make her face deepen with more red. Sadly, Amethyst is given more leverage from her colored cheeks.

By now Lapis has tilted the bowl up to her lips and is gulping down the sweetened milk, almost swallowing it all in one go. That was until Amethyst gives one forceful pat right on the middle of her back, sending the poor bluenette sputtering out a curse as she chokes on her poor heart from the scare. “Amethyst, what the fuck!?” she questions angrily now that she had milk dribbling down her chin.

“Sorry, sorry,” Amethyst cackles. “I just saw you weren’t paying attention, so I’m telling you I’m leaving now. See ya’ later, dude! Goodnight, hope you don’t get murdered.” Nothing else was shared between the two werewolves as Amethyst walks out of the bedroom, closing the door with a an unnecessary amount of force.

Originally, Lapis wanted to give the bowl back since she had finished her cereal, but of course, Amethyst had made her grand escape.

“Whatever,” the blue teen grumbles to herself. She kicks her legs forward, laying down on her pillow. She flicks the bowl off her stomach, sending it to the floor with a soft thump. Feeling satisfied with her little destruction, she huffs quietly to herself as she slips her phone out of her pocket and begins texting Peridot again.

**Lapis:** yo, peri you ther

There was a long pause on the other side until there was a soft _pop_ , and a little speech bubble popped up.

**Peridot:** Yeah, I’m here. You need something?

**Lapis:** nah i just want to talk to my favorite faun

**Peridot:** Oh? How oddly sweet. By the way, how is everyone so far? You ate right?

**Lapis:** Everyone is petty grate and yes i ate. ame is something tho

**Peridot:** Oh yeah… sorry if she is already been bothering you. I promise she’s really cool when you get to know her.

**Lapis:** no no its fine. Shes just pretty agressive with her actions. Its kind of startling

**Peridot:** Yeah, she accidentally puts a lot of force into her actions. She admits she doesn't mean to most of the time. But overall, she’s really nice.

**Lapis:** i gues so

**Peridot:** Lapis. I’ve dealt with this long enough

**Peridot:** Listen closely.

The werewolf feels worry sink into her gut, and she bites the inside of her cheek. Did she already do something wrong? She sends a question mark, clearly showing her confusion through the apparent bubble.

**Peridot:** Please fix your spelling. Please fix everything. It hurts me physically to even look at it.

Peridot’s response causes Lapis to start laughing, and she has to cover her mouth with her hand so she isn’t being so loud. and she just responds with a simple:

**Lapis:** nu

**Peridot:** Why? Doesn't your phone have auto correct?

**Lapis:** it does

**Peridot:** What? Are you just purposefully choosing to spell everything bad and refuse to capitalize the most obvious things then? Hell, you barely even use punctuation!

**Lapis:** gues whos the nerd that took the bait

Lapis can practically hear the faun’s anguished groans.

**Peridot:** You seriously wanted to bait me?

**Lapis:** precisely

**Peridot:** I feel betrayed.

**Lapis:** good

**Lapis:** also im jus lazy

**Peridot:** Lapis, it’s literally called AUTO correct. It’s automatic. How are you lazy? How can you even have the chance to be lazy?

**Lapis** : dont quetion me mother

**Peridot:** I’m absolutely done.

The werewolf breaks into another muffled fit of laughter behind her hand, and she just can’t seem to stop. Her fingers fly across the digital keyboard as she still giggles on.

**Lapis:** Im sorry peri

**Peridot:** No you’re not.

**Lapis:** youre right

**Peridot:** And I’m officially blocking you.

**Lapis:** Whhhaaaa

**Lapis:** Whhyyy

**Peridot:** Because it’s clodding midnight and you’ve been just spamming me with stupid photos. I just want to sleep.

**Lapis:** I’m sorry but “clodding?”

**Peridot:** Yes. Clodding.

**Lapis:** Clodding???

**Peridot:** Clodding.

**Lapis:** wow u certainly hav a way of censoring yourself

**Peridot:** I guess you could say that?

**Lapis:** im not jus saying that. Im pointing out the facts

**Peridot:** Whatever you say, Lapis. Can you please let me sleep now?

**Lapis:** fiiiine. Ill just terroize you tommorow then

**Peridot:** Oh joy.

**Lapis:** yuuup. Youll get to hear from me for eternity

**Peridot:** Goodnight, Lazuli.

**Lapis:** oooOooooOOOOooo gooOOooodnight Peri

Lapis can practically feel the sky shake with how hard Peridot must be rolling those soft green eyes. And all Lapis can do is smile with satisfaction. The werewolf digs a charger out of her bag and leans over the edge of her bed to snap the charger into the phone’s socket, and then lays it onto the floor as there wasn’t any table to set it on yet. She listens mutely to the thrums of nightlife, and enjoys the encore of frogs, owls, and whatever killer has decided to be running around the trees at the moment, planning her extravagant assassination.

Oh well. It was all beautiful in its own way and Lapis decides she wouldn’t ever want to change it. The bluenette is content with the natural lullaby, and allows the sweet sounds that are as sweet as candy to her ears to help her fall into a nice slumber where every other thing that haunts her can follow.


	3. Really, Lapis? You Broke A Window?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated! It's been way too long I know. But, hey, I can at least promise you that you won't have to wait for so long for each chapter. It's just a lot has happened in my life to where I couldn't completely find the time to write the chapters.  
> But, blah blah blah, excuses. Here's chapter three for ya!'

**Lapis:** Peri pleas dont be mad

**Momster:** Oh gods

**Momster:** What did you do?

**Lapis:** I may

**Lapis:** or may not

**Lapis:** hav broken a window

**Momster:** Why are you telling me this?

**Lapis:** cuz the group went out to eat and stuff and I dont have the guts to text peal or garnet

**Momster:** They’re going to know sooner or later. Plus, what on earth do you expect me to do about it?

**Lapis:** I don’t kno

**Momster:** Lapis, I don’t want to accuse you of this, but, I do have this sneaking suspicion you purposefully broke a window to get my attention. 

**Lapis:** well if i did do that, would you consider it endearing?

**Momster:** No.

**Lapis:** then no, i totally did not broke a window to get ure attention

**Momster:** Lapis Lazuli

**Lapis:** im sooooory

**Lapis:** okay?

**Momster:** I’ll be over. Hang tight and don’t step anywhere near the shards.

**Lapis:** little to late buddy

A speech bubble pulses on the other girl’s side before disappearing entirely. The werewolf can hear the comedic  _ slap _ as Peridot’s palm meets her forehead. 

Lapis chuckles to herself and finds it absolutely worth it to sacrifice her blood to the carpeted demons below (because she knew damn well that the house was haunted).

Her eyes trail back up to the aforementioned window, and she found the perfect result of what happens when a metal bat and an old baseball player introduces the two with full force. What distracts the bluenette isn’t the fact that the glass that hangs onto the frame was only tiny pieces, akin to a damaged spiderweb. It was the fact a strike of pain racks her foot immensely, and looking down reminds Lapis she has stepped back into the glass shards on the floor.

“Oh . . . whatever,” she mutters, she glances back up. “That window sucked anyway.”

Oh, but Lapis will care when Peridot gets there. Because, by all means, she was screwed.

“Lapis Rivera Lazuli!”  _ There it is. _

“Okay, let’s be fair here,” Lapis held her hands up, “note that it was an accident. Like, a  _ total  _ accident.”

“That’s a lie and I know it,” Peridot states, arm crossed with parental disappointment.

Lapis’ jaw clenches. “But it waaas,” she whines. The tilt to her vowels say otherwise though. It’s not rocket science to catch the lie.

“How exactly do you smash a window on accident? What were even doing in the first place?”

_ Damn. I didn’t even think of an excuse. Stupid me.  _ “Um.” A fumble, and the smaller girl raises her eyebrow. “Well, I mean, it’s the window’s fault because it got in the way of my swings, you know? You should be hassling this unexcusable shit.” She points at the window with mock fervor.

The faun gives a disapproving stare, and then a shake of her head. “It’s only been a week since you’ve moved in. How is it that you’re already breaking windows?”

“Pardon you,  _ mother _ , but drop that plural. This is the only window that is broken.”

A roll to her eyes is proof enough that she doesn't fully lend her belief to Lapis. “Are you sure you’re not hiding something?”

“Yes! Well . . . okay, but,” the werewolf lolls her head around her shoulders to rack her brain for her next justifiable excuse, “something else is technically broken. But--”

“Really, Lapis? What did you break this time?”

“Well . . . not really  _ something _ , more like someone--AKA-- someone’s arm.”

“Lazuli!” Peridot hollered. “You broke someone’s arm?! Who’s arm even was it?”

The blue teen eased her hands onto Peridot’s shoulders. “It was Amethyst’s arm. But! Before you get pissy at me, she was asking for it. Like, literally asking for me to--”

Peridot cuts in again. “That does not mean you listen to her,” she pinches the bridge of her nose, “did you actually do it on purpose though? What were you guys even doing?”

“Wrestling,” she responds simply.

“Wrestling?”

“Yup. Some good ol’ werewolf roughing up,” shoulders heave up into a shrug, “got a problem with that, bud?”

Peridot sighs, releasing her frustration into the awaiting air that was now chilling in Lapis’ room. “I wouldn’t have a problem with it, if it wasn’t for the fact that you just broke my friend’s arm!”

“So,” Lapis drawls. “If it was my arm--”

“No. I don’t want you getting injured either. Or, at least--” she jabs her finger at Lapis’ foot “--anymore injured than you already are.”

There shouldn’t have been a hint of embarrassment, yet the confident werewolf that had all the plans was now reduced to a timid puppy as a heaping blush colored her cheeks. “Okay, but like, I swear to all of the gods and goddesses above, that this was a complete accident.” And it was actually true. Lapis was just an bumbling fool.

Peridot gives a hum of acknowledgement before beckoning the other girl to lean onto her.

“Huh? Oh! Right, right! I’m smart, I got it.”

The bluenette tucks herself against Peridot’s frame. It became the equivalent of an awkward middle school dance once the two girls started shuffling forward and towards the restroom (conveniently right across of Lapis’ blue haven). Peridot, every now and again, would make a loose comment on how Lapis was possibly able to stand there like that with a foot so swollen. For her, it was almost like magic. Which was really weird thinking about it because of who they were. Lapis doesn't make an effort to explain herself.

Hobbling into the their shared destination, Peridot gingerly releases Lapis from their sided embrace, and the blonde then situates Lapis down onto the toilet (once the seat was down of course). Gently, she eases Lapis’ injured foot onto the side of the tub, making sure everything is properly set.

“There we go,” the faun murmurs to herself. “Now just stay right there.”

“I don’t think I have much of a choice anyways,” she crones.

Peridot gives her somewhat of a look at Lapis’ sass, but doesn't retaliate. “Just stay there, alright?”

Lapis shrugs before giving a mock salute. “You got it, captain.”

Peridot turns to face the bag she brought, a bunch of maniacal ruffling before the blonde’s brows knitted together, frustration in each crease on her forehead. Her hands dug further into the generous sized bag, and it only serves to seemingly make Peridot more frustrated.

“Uh, Peri? You alright?” Lapis asks.

“I-I swear I brought it,” she mutters, gnawing on her lip.

“What do you mean? Peridot?”

“I--uh,” the girl in question glances up for a split second, “my supplies! The supplies I needed aren’t here. I think I grabbed the wrong bag when I rushed out.”

Lapis tries to move herself forward, succeeding just close enough as her claws manage to brush the fabric of the faun’s sweater in an poor excuse to comfort the frantic girl. “Hey, hey. There’s no problem.”

“But there  _ is  _ a problem,” she groaned. “I came all the way over here and yet I forgot to bring the stupid clodding supplies!”

The blue teen can just feel the bubbles of frustration that contorts itself in an ugly cauldron onto Peridot’s features; furrowed brows, folds in her forehead, and teeth that always held a hint of a kind smile, were nashed together in a fit of unspoken punishment.

Peridot stands up abruptly, nearly knocking the other poor girl back in surprise. “Stay right there,” she states firmly, pointing down at the toilet seat like she was emphasizing her point to a child. “I’m going to go check the bathroom downstairs.”

“Why can’t you check--”

“Because I know they don’t keep any bandages up here,” the faun turns on her hoove, “just stay there.”

A blank nod comes from Lapis’ end, and she just watches with a bit of growing concern when the faun ducked out of the bathroom.

But, of course, Lapis did as any good dog hybrid thing would do, and she waited . . .

Before gripping tightly onto the sink beside herself, pulling herself onto her one good forsaken leg. “Here goes nothing . . .” she mumbles. A hop and then a curse as she stumbles out of the doorway. “Come on, Lapis. Peridot’s tolerating you enough. Just pull through this time, you fuck.”

Motivation, or an excuse for motivation, Lapis began to hobble towards the awaiting stairs. Lapis gave herself a handful of credit as she surprisingly moved quickly for someone that was wobbling like the old wicked witch from the West. 

“Shit, shit . . .  _ shit _ ,” she hissed. Now, facing the stairs was an interesting challenge indeed and somewhat horrific, and Lapis managed the feeling of being seasick staring down the wooden steps. Her leg throbbed, and Lapis was convinced it was going to fall off. Why did this have to be so scary? Maybe tiny puppy Lapis would have just curled up in defeat, but the coward was older. What was even stopping her?

Well, okay, maybe the stare down Peridot was given her from the bottom was doing the effect. Yeah, that seems about right.

“Oh! He-Hey. Didn’t see you there. How’s the weather down--”

“Lapis, what did I tell you?”

“Well, you just wanted me to stay. But! I--”

“And what are you doing right now?”

The werewolf resigns to her fate. “I’m up moving about,” she grumbles.

“Exactly. Just--” a sigh “--stay right there. I’m coming up.”

This time, Lapis does follow the definition of listening, and stays still like an obedient patient this time around, following the faun’s command as she clacks up the rooted stairs.

Peridot gives Lapis a look when she crosses the steps, no anger or malice. Just notingly annoyed.

“Come on,” she motions, “time to patch up your foot.”

 

Oh, the agony the werewolf went through. Lapis gave out glass shards from her foot like it was candy. And how joyous, Peridot was a saint all on her own. Dealing with Lapis’ shrill whines and sudden movements can become the actual definition of a challenge. Which was an understatement of the practical century.

Unlike last time, where Lapis had the advantage of being completely out like a light, and even with regained consciousness, she was senile. This time around though was a clear difference. Evident when Peridot’s poor fragile glasses and face nearly got to meet the entirety of the other girl’s foot. Lucky enough, there was a convenient arrangement that allowed a good dodge, and the two didn’t have to meet.

“Thank the gods,” Peridot muttered once the issue was full handedly resolved. After much conflict on both sides, of course.

Lapis gave a little bounce to her lips, poking her tongue out to lick her lips. She should honestly get something to drink after this worthy sacrifice. “Yup. I think we’re both happy with this outcome,” she says.

“That may be true, but I can’t believe you nearly slammed your foot into my face because I was putting the rubbing alcohol in,” Peridot comments loosely.

Just in time, there’s the burn of physical embarrassment in Lapis’ cheek. “Uh, yeah, uh . . . sorry about that by the way. You, um, probably now get I don’t really appreciate pain.”

“To be fair, who likes pain?”

“Well, you know, masochists. Maybe just plain kinky--”

Peridot holds up her hand to cut her mid word. “Okay there, bud. You can stop right there.”

“Aw, what? Don’t want to admit something, deal ol’ Peri?”

Brows crunch together, and for once, the faun looks embarrassed and she shifts like an awkward doe. “Just hush. Please.”

Lapis still has the trademark smirk like an unvoiced teasing as the smaller girl drags her by the hip to her blue den; simpler terms just came down to a teen’s hideaway. 

A scatter of clothes tumble off the covers as Lapis plopped ungracefully onto her mattress. “Thanks, Peri,” she sighs into her pillow, “glad my foot is now not in risk of falling of.”  _ And just the fact that you’re here _ , she thinks.  _ But you didn’t hear that from me _ .

“Your foot wouldn’t have fallen off, even without the medical care. But, I’ll still take your gratitude either way. Anyways,” her eyes sketch out the given room, “I still have to do something about your window apparently. Actually--why is your room such a mess?”

“Huh? What did you say?”

“ _ Your room _ . It’s a mess. Why?”

A shrug is the answer Peridot was awaiting. “Honestly? No clue myself. I mean, I told myself those numerous times ‘hey, that shirt and those pair of pants have been there for a about three days now. Better pick them up,’ but then there was a catch! I didn’t actually do it!” she finishes with a mediocre attempt at jazz hands.

How many times was Peridot going to pull that look of disappointment? “So, what? You’re just going to leave your room a mess?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lapis mumbles into her pillow. “I’ll clean up when I get the chance, okay? I just want my foot to feel better first.”

Peridot hums. “That’s true,” she acknowledges. “The swelling needs to die down first. Well, anyways, let me go ahead and remove the class from the area.”

There’s that snake of guilt, coiling itself in Lapis gut. She props herself up onto her elbows. “You know what? I’m actually feeling pretty good. Like, brand new all thanks to you! Now, let me go ahead--”

“Stay,” Peridot commands, easing her back down. And Lapis had the biggest shot of parrels to their first meeting. “Just stay there. I don’t mind cleaning up the glass. Like I said, the swelling needs to go down some.” She must have saw the way Lapis’ face drop, and she ruffles the girl’s mop of colored locks. “And then we can, you know, hang out or whatever. I think the results will prove adequate for the both of us.”

Lapis knows well enough to not try and convince the determined faun, so she just lets her go.

“This was either the worst or the best plan,” she mutters to her accompanied lonesome. “Because I certainly can’t figure out which one.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this wasn't so good. I just really wanted to get a chapter out so you guys know I'm still continuing this. I'm just super busy haha. Also, sorry for the chapters being overfilled with dialogue. I just love writing it honestly.


	4. She's Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis being an idiot and making Romeo and Juliet references for whatever reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change a few things about this story.

“You mentioned before you have a younger sibling, right?” Is one out of the ten questions that pops from Lapis’ mouth.

“Yeah, I do. She’s a bit of a butt, but I know she cares about me at least,” Peridot responds and her companion laughs, bouncing the bed a bit as she settle against the other girl more.

Peridot shifts just a tad bit to match Lapis, and her cup of tea shakes.

“I’m curious though. Why didn’t you get hot chocolate like me? You said you like sweet things,” Lapis’ question comes through her mug as she chugs the contradicting beverage that had become lukewarm already.

Peridot shrugs. “I don’t know. I just really wanted some tea. Is that bad in your book or something?”

  
“No, no,” she waves her free hand, “of course not. I mean, tea kind of sucks, and most of the time coffee is the rightful beverage on the throne, but do you genuinely want to know what’s bad?”

“I have a feeling this is about--”

“The word ‘clod.’ Honestly-”

“Why must you bring this up again?” Peridot asks, exasperated.

“-I just don’t get it. Why not just curse like the majority of people?”

The faun in question just rolls her eyes before rising off Lapis’ mattress with a detached huff. “Well, I have to get going.”

“Aw, what? Why?” Lapis whines.

“I brought up my sister because I have to go get her from a friend of mine,” she states, taking the finishing gulp of her tea.

“Well, uh, I can come with you!” Lapis’ voice breaks a bit, trying to settle onto her bad leg, and Peridot braces a hand against her chest and eases her back down.

“No way. Your foot will only give you a disservice. You’re in no condition to be hiking through the woods with me,” Peridot states rather firmly.

Lapis’ face scrunches up, eyes trailing down to the bandaged limb. She admits that she might have glared at it, because it technically was serving her most of her problems right now. She does try to be convincing again though. “Okay, but, I’m pretty sure--”

“No.” There’s no more room for arguing now, and Lapis concludes that with the help of rubbing her last two brain cells together. “If it makes you feel any better I’ll come back at some point today. Around,” she clicks her tongue, “night time maybe.”

Lapis unironically lets out a wolf’s whistle. “Oh? Are you going to become the lesbian ripoff of Romeo?”

Peridot cocks her head. “I beg your pardon?”

“ _ O Romeo, Romeo _ !  _ Wherefore art thou Romeo _ ?” Lapis begins, a feigning dramatic gasp.

“Lapis, no. Stop.”

“ _ Deny thy father and refuse thy name _ -”

“Lapis, _ please _ , stop.”

“- _ Or _ , _ if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love _ -”

“I swear to the beloved Gods . . .”

Lapis hops onto her feet, wobbling a bit as she stood up onto her bed to loudly proclaim, “- _ And I’ll no longer be a Capulet _ !”

Peridot picks up a rather menacing looking knitted pillow before chucking it at the werewolf who falls back, bellowing in laughter like a child.

“Ha ha,” Peridot gives mocked laughter, “very funny, Lapis.”

“I know right? Aren’t I great?”

“Uh huh sure. What I was going to say was don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lapis waves her hand dismissively, “you can trust me.”

Peridot stands there though. “I mean it, Lazuli. I will call Pearl.”

Her brows furrow a bit and she sticks out her tongue, pouting. “Aw, come on, Peri. That’s just cruel.”

“It’s only fair that I try and keep you in line,” Peridot states, arms crossed.

Lapis’ face only goes up, amused. “That sounds kind of kinky.”

She was only greeted with one of her tossed away shirts thrown, and Peridot’s flushed, scrunched up face. “Can you not say those kind of things?” 

Lapis only shrugs.

Peridot sighs from the lack of a proper response, but, honestly, what was she expecting? “Okay, like I said--”

“More like commanded,” Lapis quips.

Peridot nearly hails another one the werewolf’s filthy shirts to silence her obnoxiously loud grin. “Like  _ I said _ , just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, okay?”

“Yup, I got it. Just hurry up so I can see you later,” Lapis mumbles. 

“Alright, but just make you’re mostly staying off your foot,” Peridot said.

“Yes, I got it, Peridot!”

“And make sure you check on it in about an hour at least. The wound is not bad per se, but I want to be cautious and make sure it’s not infected. If you need help with rebandaging just ask Pearl or Garnet for assistance,” Peridot holds a finger up when Lapis opens her mouth, “I know you’re not exactly fond of Pearl, but just do it anyways.”

“Honestly, I was going to say how dare you suggest that I would need help with wrapping my foot back up, I’m not that useless. I’m genuinely offended,  _ mother _ .”

Peridot bites her tongue to cut off a snarky response. “Lazuli,” she states through almost gritted teeth. “How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?”

“About five maybe? I’m not really counting.”

“Just don’t call me it. Quit being a smart aleck half the time.”

Lapis cups a hand over her mouth, and snorts. “I’m sorry, but what did you just call me?”

“A smart aleck?”

She falls into laughing again, saying, “oh no! Now you sound like my grandpa! That’s not a good look on you, Peridot.”

Peridot finally heads towards the doorway in retaliation for this outright hate crime against her speaking habits.  “Laugh it up, Lazuli, you’re just sooo funny,” she mutters with heavy sarcasm, and that manages her accent to become more apparent. “Anyways, I’m leaving now. Do you remember what I said?”

“Hmmm, make sure to check both ways before checking the street?”

Peridot gives her a warning glare.

“Oh! Make sure to brush my teeth,” she offers a wink, “every morning and night.”

“Lazuli, for the love of--”

“I know now! Make sure to clean behind my ears when I bathe.”

“Lazuli!” Peridot shouts.

“Okay, okay,” she resigns. “I’m only messing with you. Make sure to check up on my foot in about an hour to see if any of the swelling or whatever is going down.”

“And I’m  _ assuming  _ you know what to do if it hasn’t?” Peridot presses.

Lapis sighs heavily. “Ask Garnet for some help and what not.”

“Or? Who el--”

“Pearl! I know it’s probably Pearl that I most likely need to call if I need anything!” she downright yells in response.

Peridot nods with satisfaction, waving her hand. “That is all I needed to hear. Be good while I’m gone, and don’t hurt yourself again. That’s honestly all I’m asking.”

She grumbles into her cushioned pillows, but offers a thumbs up

“I guess I’ll take that as your word,” Peridot said, grabbing Lapis’ empty mug with her cup to put away in the sink as Lapis left her with finaling words:

“ _ Good night, good night _ ! _ Parting is such sweet sorrow _ ,  _ That I shall say good night till it be morrow _ ! Aaand, end scene.”

 

Lapis shivers upon waking up, and tiredly thinks how some cliche novel was starting off like that right now. Deciding to be like any good protagonist to lead the plot forward she crawls to the edge of her mattress, searching for a light source other than the moon coming in through her blanketed window. But instead of meeting her end goal, she meets the floor face first. Lapis can’t tell if the crunch she heard was her nose or her landing on a tossed away bag of chips. Either way, she screamed at the top of her wary soul.

There was the rush of clacking from down the hallway before the door to her room is practically thrown off its poor hinges as Peridot comes charging through. “Lapis?! Lapis? Are you okay

Peridot blinks, processing, before narrowing her eyes and looked like she was just about to let Lapis’ head drop.

A sigh escapes before Peridot slips her arms under Lapis’ waist and drops her onto the bed not all too kindly.

“Stay there,” Peridot said. “I’m going to go grab a cotton ball, your nose is bleeding.”

The faun left, and now that she had mentioned it, Lapis indefinitely felt the trickle of something ooze down her upper lip. She gingerly touches the blood, and brings her finger back to see it topped with bright crimson.

“Predictable of me,” she mumbles.

“I’m back,” Peridot’s voice returns from the doorway.

Peridot situates herself down, and then grips at Lapis’ head to transition it onto her lap.

“This time,” she moves to grab something beside her, “please stay still.”

“You know what? I think I can that manage that tonight.”

A soft smile hints at Peridot’s lips before she cups the underside of Lapis’ chin, pressing tentative fingers against her jaw in a pleasant transfer of trust.

“Okay, so, now I’m just going to . . .” she dabs at the blood with the small ball of cotton, watching with a bit of giggles in her chest as Lapis’ face scrunches up like she was about to sneeze.

“Ugh,” she recoils, “why does it smell like ass?”

“It’s ointment,” Peridot points out.

“Well it smells like ass!”

“Hush now.”

Lapis grunts unfavorably, trying to show how disgusted she was like a pouty child. “Why do I even need smelly ointment? I just smacked my nose on the floor. Big deal.”

“I’m just making sure. Remember, your room is still filthy.”

Lapis grumbles, decreeing Peridot the winner of successfully making her stay still for once.

“Alright, go ahead and sit up,” Peridot nudges.

Lapis practically jumps up, prodding her nose gently, feeling the sting of a bruise already darkening her skin. She hisses and Peridot takes her wrist to quit her from trying to do it again.

“Don’t do that. If you must know, you didn’t break anything. You’re just going to have a bruise the size of the moon on your nose.”

Lapis sighs, and tries for a smile “I don’t know about you, but me getting hurt is now becoming a daily occurence.”

“I’m starting to think that as well,” she pats the werewolf’s wrist, “so, how’s your foot doing?”

Lapis looks down at it, but she couldn’t exactly get a reading on it. “Oh, uh, I think it’s better.”

“Did you actually check up on it like I asked?”

“No--No I didn’t . . .”

Peridot hums, and the brief silence was filled with her standing back up. “We’ll let this one slide. I’m pretty sure it was fine from the start, I just worry too much. I’ll just change the bandages later though, sound okay?”

“Sounds great,” Lapis concludes.

The faun then leans forward to lend Lapis a hand. “Let’s go ahead and get some fresh air. You’ve been stuck in here for far too long.”

She cocks an eyebrow before taking the offered gesture. “What makes you think that though?” she asks.

“I can just tell,” Peridot responds simply, bracing Lapis’ body against hers, hooking an arm around the others waist, and taking cautious, methodical steps down the stairs and then opens up the front door.

Lapis takes in a breath of air, looking up at the sky that proves the vulnerability of a ghastly moon, and stars that pepper across in fleeting hurdes. It was perfect with the crickets, the frogs, and the leaves . . . 

“The fact that the shampoo branded ‘Heads and Shoulders’ doesn't have matching body wash called ‘Knees and Toes’ disappoints me almost as much as I disappoint my parents.”  

Lapis cups a hand over her mouth, conflicted between laughing and stating her sympathies. “Oh gods! Peridot, no! That’s horrible,” she snorts.

Peridot shrugs, grinning. “Give me a break, it’s true and you know it.”

Lapis did know the blunt truth and that was the sad part; Peridot’s parents really did suck.

“Yeah, but, still. To be fair though, you are right about one thing and that ‘Knees and Toes’ branded body wash needs to be a thing.”

Peridot nods with satisfaction evident. “Exactly. Thank you for your consideration.”

They share another laugh together, playing footsies for a bit, before Peridot's side gradually becomes quieter and rather concerning.

Lapis takes notice and bumps her knee against Peridot’s. “You okay?”

The faun blinks to attention. “Huh? Oh, uh, yes. I’m just thinking.”

They bump knees again.

“Can I ask what you’re thinking about?”

A bite to Peridot’s own lip, concentrating is what’s considered Lapis’ answer.

“I’m sorry,” Peridot mutters suddenly.

“Why are you apologizing?” 

“Because I’ve been so harsh. Not as . . . ‘fun’ I guess. Just, not how I would like to be. I’ve just been really stressed out, you know?”

“Hey, there’s no problem,” Lapis said. “I mean, I do get it. But, uh, you don’t really have to be ‘fun’ all the time. We all have our bad days and crap.”

Peridot makes a sound in the back of her throat before leaning against Lapis’ shoulder, head tilted back to look up at the werewolf.

“Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, Lapis.”

She grins widely, and ruffles the mess of blonde locks.She felt rather accomplished today.

“Although . . .”

Lapis looks down at Peridot. “Hm?”

“You’re still a huge pain in my butt. Forever and always.”

She laughs and rests her head onto Peridot’s. “And we wouldn’t have that any other way, now would we?”

“No we wouldn't,” she giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was decent! I tried to edit this as it was pass midnight, so sorry if I missed some mistakes. I tried though.


End file.
